Queen of Darkness
by FreakyVampireChick
Summary: Bella Swan has some issues,the sun could give her cancer in minutes,banished to a world of darkness,never allowed to set foot in sunlight, Bella has some issue's,but when a certian family moves to forks can the bronze haired boy be her sun?
1. My enemy is what i desire most

**So this came to me when my friend mentioned that her sister is somewhat allergic to the sun, she has to wear sunscreen even on a cloudy day, it like her skin attracts the ultravalent rays of the sun more than normal skin, so I decided to multiply that effect and the story unfolded in my mind. I think it will be less chapters than my other story which is 33 but who knows…**

Chapter one

"My enemy is what I desire most."

"Bella!" Someone yelled from down the stairs, I opened my eyes to the usual dark room, I twitched on a light and headed towards the dark hall. I had always felt bad, banishing my parents to a world of darkness, they said they didn't mind, they weren't the one's that couldn't go outside.

"Yes?" I asked from the top of the stairs.

"You have a vistor." Charlie smiled, suddenly I perked up, I had several vistors that came regularly, Angela and Jacob, my best friends. I slid down the banister and Jacob came into the room and caught me.

"How is my queen doing today?" He asked happily.

"Still banished to her kingdom." I sighed, Jacob called me the Queen of Darkness, it was eventually just shortened to Queen.

"I like you better that way." He smiled.

"So got anything new?" I asked. Jacob had spent some savings on an amazing camera, he took pictures of the out door's in the sun, even the sun sometimes, though I heard it hurt your eyes, how I wished that's all it did to me.

"yep." He smiled and handed me the camera, more of the beach, twinkling in the sun, Angela waving at me, her hair was so light in the sun. I smiled, what is it like to sit on the beach, the sun warming you, the hot sand in between your toes?

"These are really good Jacob." I smiled, he grinned,

"Glad you like them." He smiled,

"Hey I have a crap loud of homework, see you tomorrow?" he smiled, I nodded. I forgot, that I slept during the day and was awake at night, it wasn't like I wanted to but I went to night classes, though everyone went to bed when I was awake and I went to sleep when they would wake up for their day, filled with sun and light. I ran upstairs and changed, dad was at the bottom like usual and handed me my keys.

"The sun comes up an hour earlier." He smiled, I nodded and ran out the door. The cool air of night hit me and I smiled, I did love the night, not because I was doomed to it, but the stars were bright and inviting. While most people were scared of what the shadows hide, I was curious, my eyes had adapted to the dark, I could see thing that others could not, I looked back to out specially made house, no windows, it looked like a prison, and that's what it was to me. I hoped into my truck and made my way towards the college twenty minutes outside of forks, they offered late night classes and I eagerly signed up. I peered into the darkness and my headlights sliced through the night. I wasn't use to the bright lights and didn't see the glass laded on the black concrete, my tire crunched under it and I cursed under my breath, I jumped out and fell to my knee's I really needed to be more carful. I looked at my tire and sighed, most definetly flat.

"For the love of night." I sighed and pulled the jack and spare tire from the back. I saw headlights fling around the corner and I flattened myself against my truck, trying to get the stupid jack under my car. The headlights didn't go by and I stood to look, a beautiful boy was getting out of a very nice Volvo.

"Do you need any help?" The boy asked, I smiled.

"I just am changing the tire." I explained, he nodded and walked over, a disturbingly graceful walk, he held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen." He smiled, the wind picked up and my hair flew in my face, the boy went rigid, I wondered what I did.

"Bella Swan." I murmured, he nodded and forced a smile. He knelled at my car and faster than I have ever seen yanked off my tire and replaced it quickly.

"Wow thanks!" I smiled, I looked at his face and his eyes for the first time, yellow, a beautiful yellow, golden with flecks of green.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"You have some amazing eyes." I said and mentally slapped my self, why the heck did I say that? Maybe because I never talk to anyone other than the occasional teacher, Jacob or Angela.

"You can see the color of my eyes?" he asked.

"Yea." I laughed, why was that weird.

"But its really dark no hu… usually someone cant see that well in the dark." He explained.

"Well im not just anyone, my eyes have adapted for the dark." I grinned, as soon as he learned I was banished to walk a life of darkness, never have seen the sun, he would never speak to me again, I might as well see how long this could last.

"Maybe I could see you tomorrow?" He asked, his face filled with distress.

"I have classes until ten, how about after?" I asked.

"Like at night?" he asked.

"Yes, when its… dark." He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my arm, a pen formed in his hand and he quickly wrote in elegant writing his number.

"Call me, I'll come pick you up." He smiled and suddenly was in his car and speeding along the winding road. I jumped in my truck and sighed, I was going to have fun, for once this was going to be about me.

**So what do you think of the first chapter, let me clarify somethings, Bella cant go outside during the day, the sun will cause skin cancer and most likely die, so she could go out and chance it but lets just say she is ot so keen on chancing it. Any questions just hit the review button and ask!**

**FVC**


	2. He is just so easy to talk to

**Wow you are really lucky to get 2 updates in one week, I am so busy between school, practice and my job wends and thurs I think I may die but I decided to type up this chapter because I got an amazing review response from you guys, you say this is original and I am sooo glad its what I strive for! Also Such a Different World is very different, the only one of its kind (And ive searched!) so anytime your waiting the next update check out my other one!**

Chapter Two

"He was just to easy to talk to..."

The sun was due to come up in an hour, I skipped out of some 24 hour diner to my huge truck, sitting in the dark I sighed and started the engine, I enjoyed the freedom I had at night, the same freedom teens got during the day, just less people around, which was fine for me I wasn't that social. y eyes flickered at my arm and my heart skipped a beat as I remembered how the number got on my arm, I grabbed my coat and threw it on, I didn't want mom asking questions. I pulled into my driveway and tripped inside happily, falling to my knees, I bounced up quickly.

"You look happy." My mom commented and I raced upstairs calling,

"It was a nice night!" I ran and turned on my computer, from the outside you would see that the house held no windows but on the inside you could see where the brick covered the shiny glass, sealed tight, not a chance of one ray of sunlight to pierce through my beloved darkness. I opened my window and placed my hand on the brick, still cold; the sun was not quite up yet. I smiled at my computer screen; it was a picture from the Hubble satellite of the sun, gas and fire exploded from the side, giving off a deadly tone, if only people understood how deadly it was for me, my constant danger. I raced to the bathroom, and turned the water to hot; I needed to feel heat, not just the cool of the night.

* * *

"Morning dad." I smiled when I came into the kitchen the next night.

"Hey Bell's sun is down." I nodded and ran upstairs, changing quickly into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed a piece of paper with Edward's number on it, I had written it down before I had taken a shower the morning before. I dialed, each ring cause my heart to rise in volume in my ears, he would surely hear it…

"Hello?" His voice echoed in my head, velvety soft.

"Hi, this is Bella…" I squeaked, shaking my head at myself.

"Hello Bella you have classes tonight?" He asked.

"No." I responded, wait yes I did, why did I just say I didn't?

"Great can I pick you up at your house?" he asked,

'No!" I didn't want my parents knowing about him, they would tell him about me, things that would make him disappear forever. "Meet me at Forks High?" I asked.

"Sure?" He said and hung up, I ran to my car, not bothering to say goodbye to Charlie. I pushed my truck faster than I ever had before but Edward was still there before me, leaning against his Volvo. I hoped out of the truck and tripped, bracing for my collision with the cement, cold arms suddenly braced me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, he grinned back and my heart felt like it could explode. He opened the door and I climbed in, he was next to me before I could get my seat belt buckled.

"So were to?" I asked, he shrugged, I nodded, I do that all the time, just drive until I came across something. We didn't talk until we pulled up to a restaurant, it was only nine so lots of people were still around.

"They have good apple pie here." He smiled, my stomach growled. "Sounds like you need it." He teased, I flushed tomato red and jumped out of the car, relieved I didn't fall again. We walked inside my side, almost touching. The florescent lights were so bright, I winced, he raised an eyebrow and I painfully opened my eyes normally.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded as a very pretty girl came up to take our order.

"Can I get you anything to start with?" She asked, her back to me. He gestured to me,

"She makes the calls." I blushed, the waitress relucticly turned to look at me.

"Dr. Pepper." I mumbled,

"Make that two." He added, she walked away, and I watched other waitresses and a waiter peer their heads around to get a good look, I had to chuckle.

"She likes you and her friend to." I gestured towards the kitchen when he looked at me questioningly. He didn't turn his head to look, his eyes stayed on my face.

"I'm a little preoccupied." He smiled, crooked and beautiful, my stomach developed butterflies.

"So you go to Forks High?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, do you?" he asked.

"No." I said shortly.

"Your homeschooled?"

"Something like that." I muttered, again he raised his eyebrow, telling me he knew I was holding back.

"So you new here, I have never seen you around." I saw peopled, I else did I meet Angela and Jacob? I wasn't exactly a hermit…

"Yes my father is the new doctor at the hospital he explained.

"That's cool, my dad is the chief of Police and works days, my mom works night." Whoa, away from the night talk please. I told myself.

"Do you have siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child, my parents didn't want to doom another child to…" I cut my self short… damn he was so easy to talk to, I would have to be extra careful, "Do you have siblings?" I asked, changing the subject quickly, he seemed to go along with it.

"Four, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice." He smiled, "We are all adopted when we were young." I had to choke down a laugh, such unusual, unpopular names.

"Wow, that's interesting." The rest of the evening went wonderfully and before I knew it, it was one in the morning and I faked a need to go home.

Edward's POV

I watched as she pulled herself into the giant truck, Her skin was unusually pale, like it had never been touched by the sun, but still was no match for mine. Her skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Her brown eyes shone with something, happiness? She was small, and caused men's heads to turn, I had to suppress growls at the restaurant. She didn't seem to notice though. I sped off in the opposite direction, she was so strange, she held back something, a secrete, but then again I had some of my own I would never tell her of. Alice was pacing outside as I pulled up.

"Find anything Alice?" I asked when I opened the door.

"She is never in the light Edward, always in the dark." Alice blurted.

"I just took her to a restaurant and she was fine." I argued, she shook her head.

"No, she is never out during the day, in the sun, she sleeps days and is up at night." Alice calmly explained. "like a Hollywood version of a Vampire."

"Bella is not a vampire, I can hear her heart beat, it took everything not to take her outback of the restaurant , her blood smells so good." I hung my head as i admitted a bit of the monster within.

"I think she is afraid of the sun, like sunphobia, or something." Alice muttered. I shook my head, sure some people got cancer form the sun, but that's because they didn't wear sunscreen, why would Bella be so afraid of the sun she would alter the way of human life? It must be an illogical fear, I was surprised her parent went along with it, and allow her to go to night classes. I turned and jumped back to the car, I stopped at Forks High and rolled down my window, I slowly followed her scent until I pulled up to a brick house and my mouth fell open. Someone bricked up the windows, the sun started to come up and I twisted my car around and headed home.

**So i got 11 reveiws for the first chapter which really compelled me to write up the next chapter dispite the fact i have PSAT tomorrow and its one in the morning... anywoo, if you want another update soon you will match the reveiws and maybe behond! cant wait to hear from you guys again and have a great week!**

**FVC**


	3. Screaming

**Wow this week has been crazy! I got two hours a sleep a night so ten hours of sleep this week, I haven't eaten anything other than a sausage in two days and my stomach is going to explode because im not eating. I am not eating because I haven't left the school and when I get home its about twelve to two at night and I do homework and go to sleep, so I don't have time… so your lucky that im semi-awake to start working on this, I am hoping to have it up tomorrow after the football game…**

Chapter three

"Screaming"

I was so glad I was taking college classes, they didn't call home if you missed a class. I was home schooled most of my life and when I was considered in the tenth grade I had finished all high school classes and was considered an early graduate and I could go to collge. Of course that was possible for me, so the next best choice was the local collge, and only night classes. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my phone buzzed, I froze for a moment then twisted in my sheets grabbing my phone,

"Hello?" I breathed softly.

"Did I wake you?" He chuckled.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why would you wake me its nine at night." I lied, I was never a good lier.

"Right… so you have classes tonight." He asked, blowing off his earlier comment, did he suspect?

"Yea, im finished at twelve."

"that's late maybe we can do it tomorrow during the day?"

"No!" I said a little to quickly, "Its not late I usually stay up all hours anyways." I sighed, it was harder to keep this from him than I thought.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at the college." I listened as he hung up and jumped up to change.

* * *

Bella's POV

I tapped my pen against the desk and stared at the clock hanging on the overly drab walls. The teacher just droned on and on about something I couldn't seem to hear, my thoughts were occupied. He stopped and glanced at the clock I had been staring at intently for the entire class and his forhead wrinkled,

"Dismissed." I was up and out of the room before anyone and completely gathered there things. Edward was leaning against his Volvo when he spotted me he grinned that heart wrentching crooked smile that I loved.

"How was class?" he asked, giving me a small shoulder hug, I could feel the electricity.

"Oh just fabulous!" I rolled my eye he chuckled and opened the car door for me. I slipped in and tossed my bag in the back seat.

"Ouch!" some one sqweaked and I twisted around in my chair to see a small girl laughing hysterically, her small black spikes bouncing around her head. She looked so similar to Edward, she had the pale pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes, but comkpletely different at the same time.

" I see you met my sister, Alice." Edward grinned nervously, waiting for my reaction, I stuck my hand out,

"Bella." I spoke, she smiled and shook my hand.

"A pleasure! I think I may have cared her silly Edward!" She laughed, her voice soft and held humor.

"You all right?" He asked, his hand went to my arm and I immediately relazed.

"Yes thank you." I smiled, Edward glanced at Alice and as if she spoke, had she? He let go quickly and turned towards the wheel, Alice shook her head dissipovengly.

"So Alice you go to Forks High too?" I asked.

"Yes, you should come see us sometime." He smiled, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I couldn't, I graduated a long time ago." I laughed and then cursed myself for being so open.

"Graduated, aren't you my age? Eighteen?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I was an early graduate my sophomore year." I smied, Alice's jaw dropped and I continued,

"I was homeschooled and had nothing better to do, so I got it finished faster, and I worked summer's too." I explained, she nodded but remained speechless.

"So what do you do during the day?" Edward asked.

"I umm…" I paused wracking my brain for something, "Well since I take night classes I sleep till like two and then do homework and study." I smiled innocently, Alice shook her head and Edward chuckled.

"Ever thought of taking day classes?" He asked,

"No, I enjoy the night." I smiled, that at least wasn't a lie. He nodded and pulled onto a rock path and into the forest, I watched as he pulled up to a fabulous house almost entirely out of glass, I gapped.

"Well see you later." Alice smiled and hopped out and up the path.

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled pulling away from the home.

"Its pretty." I smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, I watched at the headlights pierced through the dark, my eyes slowly moved to his hands and then flickered over the speedometer.

"Holy crap!" I screamed, he jolted,

"What whats wrong?" he asked.

"Your going a hundred and fifty!" I screamed and he immediately relaxed.

"Don't worry I go this fast all the time." He smiled, I looked at him with a crazed look in my eye and he sighed slowlying down to about 80.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I hate driving slow." He grumbled, I sighed,

"this is not slow!" I laughed, he shrugged. We slowed more and he turned off into another rock path and stopped.

"Were hiking?" I asked, he nodded, "Glad I wore tennis shoes." I laughed and slid from his car.

"You will have to be patient, im not fast, and ill fall a lot." I grumbled,

"I think I can handle it, I can be patient if I try." He smiled and hooked his arm around my waist as we set off. It wasn't that bad, most of the time it was flat, Edward helped me over tree logs and puddle, I only fell twice with barley a scratch, both times Edward treated me as if I would die. He stopped suddenly and I kept walking and straight into a clearing, it had beautiful colored flowers, a soft creek along the back all which sparkled beautifully in the moonlight, Edward was suddenly at my side.

"Do you like it?"

"Edward its beautiful." I breathed.

"I thought you would like it." He grinned and made his way to the center of the meadow and sat, patting the grass beside him, I skipped my way to him and sat next to him.

"So tell me something." He smiled.

"Mhmm…" I asked absently, once again admiring his beauty.

"Whay do you really do during the day?" he asked, his eyes boring into my eyes.

"Edward have you ever had to keep a secret for the others well being?" I asked, his eyes grew large.

"Yes…"

"Let me have one, its for your own good, and for mine." I murmered, he nodded and laid back in the soft grass, I mimic him.

* * *

"Edward?" I asked, I had my head on his lap, he was quietly stroking my hair, we had stopped talking awhile ago, he had continued asking me about my life, what I enjoyed, now we were enjoying the company.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost five." He replied, it took a few seconds for it to sink in, the sun came up in forty five minutes, I jumped up.

"Edward we have to go now!" I practically screamed.

"Why, I though you said you didn't have a cerfew?" He asked.

"I don't but I have to go, I have to be home before the sun comes up." I said quietly, "How long did it take to get here?" I asked.

"Well it was five miles and your slow so about two and a half hours." I groaned.

"I'm going to die." I whispered and sat back down in the grass next to Edward.

"Bella are you so afraid of the sun that you think it will kill you?" He asked.

"Why do you think that im afraid of the sun?" I asked.

"Just a guess." He shrugged.

"No, im not afraid of the sun… I'm allergic, one minute in it and I could develp cancer and die almost immediately." I sighed, Edwards mouth fell opwn.

"But cancer can be cured…" he said.

"Sure, but skin cancer is painful not to mention the percent that survive aren't ones that a single ray of light could cause a new area of cancer, a different typw of skin cancer, my chances are singled." I sighed, iknew this day would come, when I had no choice but to face my enemy, I looked at the moon and smiled at it for the last time.

**I know mean mean cliff hanger but I couldn't help it! Someone said my chapter were way to short and I am so sorry but with school and everything this is as good as I can do… please review!**


	4. Confession

**Ok well this week was BLAH! I'll try and have this finished by the end of the weekend…**

Chapter Four

"Confession"

Bella's POV

He stood there frozen staring at me.

"Edward?" I prompted nothing, not a flinch or a twitch. I laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I understand if you never want to see me again." I whispered, head hung in shame, it didn't matter I was as good as died anyways. I started to walk away from him, glancing back at his frozen figure. Maybe if ran I could make it, I started running, hard and fast. I was running from the sun, mounting its way into the sky, I tripped ever so gracefully on a twig and met the ground face down. I stood, brushing myself of ready for another sprint, Edward was standing in front of me, his head cocked to the side.

"Bella, you can die because of me, and you're worried I might not want to see you again?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Do you ever worry for yourself?" he asked, I nodded, I was very worried. How was this going to affect my parents who tried so hard to keep me alive and protected from the sun? I was afraid to die; I wasn't ready, not for the chemo or the cancer that would claim my life within days. "Bella I can get you home in time…" he started, shaking his head, whatever he was going to do was hard for him. "You have to not ask questions, I will explain everything I promise, but for now don't say a word." He pleaded, I nodded and he swung me on his back.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, I buried my head in his back, he stopped pinching the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, I shut my eyes tight.

"I can't believe I am doing this." He muttered and suddenly wind was bombarding my face, a whirling in my ears, I felt his legs moving at an alarming pace, he was running, but something told me he was running a lot faster than his Volvo could drive. I peeked and through my hair I watched tears streaking by in blurs, I gasped and buried my head again, Edward was doing this, Edward was running at this speed. I felt the air calm, and my air stopped whipping my face, I slid off his back and looked at him.

"Get inside quick." He growled, eyeing the horizon, I ran inside, startled to see my truck and decided to add it as a question to the millions of others I had. I stopped and looked back, his face held sadness horror.

"I don't care what you are Edward." I said softly, but by the look of his face I knew he heard me.

Edward's POV

I watched her disappear inside, she had said she didn't care, but she didn't know what I was. Bella's care was in the drive way, it had Alice's name written all over it and I sped to the house, ignoring the fact that my Volvo was still parked at the base of the trail. Alice was sitting on the hood of my Volvo as I streaked up, so she took care of both cars, more time for me to yell at her.

"Before you bite my head off, let me explain." She begged her usual light and flinty spirit masked with a dead serious tone.

"You knew?" I growled, she nodded and I gestured for her to continue.

"When you dropped me off and choose to go to the meadow I knew you weren't she wasn't going to make it home before the sun come up."

"So it's true the sun can really kill her?" I asked.

"Yes, it can cause almost immediate skin cancer, I was even more excited when you decided to run her home, giving up our secrete." Alice sighed, "It's so romantic, she won't care either, she won't care at all."

"I am a monster! She doesn't know that, she will care when she finds out." I screamed, I could tell my family was watching.

"No, I can see you telling her, she doesn't care." Alice scuffed, "She is not scared of anything, she worries only about others. You will intrigue her, another creature of the night in a way." She laughed, then faced me, more serious than ever, "She loves you." My Jaw dropped,

"Alice…"

"Go, I know you want to." She whispered and sprinted into the house, I remained frozen and took off running thought the tree's towards the strange girl and to my future.

Bella's POV

I was pacing my room slowly; Charlie hadn't said a word about my close encounter with the sun. I touched the brick again, cold. My hair dripped from the warm water that pounded on my back only moments before, it helped me think, the shower calmed me. What was Edward, superman, flash? No he was better than them. I couldn't sleep but I still laid on my bed, covering my head with the blanket. Charlie was at work, Renee was asleep, I listened as my door opened, I stayed still until it closed and shot up, cornering Edward, he looked surprised.

"Don't you sleep?" I whispered.

"Don't you?" He chuckled back, I patted the bed next to me and he sat.

"Who let you in?" I asked.

"I let myself in.: He said carefully, I nodded as if it was something normal, something that happened every day. He remained silent, studying my face, I rolled my eyes,

"So are you going to tell me how the heck you ran faster than a race car?" I asked, he nodded.

"You're not going to believe me." He shook his head.

"Try me." I challenged content on not laughing and believing every word. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"I'm a vampire." We sat in silence, that would explain things, the fast, the pale skin, dark eyes.

"Can you do anything else, other than super speed?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm super strong, like demolish mountains with one punch strong." He muttered.

"Cool beans." I smiled, he looked at me with horror, but continues,

"I can read minds too, everyone but you." He said, frustration every in his tone.

"Now that is cool, even better that you cant read mine." I laughed, he grinned unwillingly.

"Pretend to be asleep." He hissed and threw the blanket over my head disappearing. I watched with squinted eyes as Renee peeked in and closed the door, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. I sat up as Edward slowly came out of my closet.

"She was wondering why she heard voices, don't worry she thinks she dreamt it." He chuckled, I nodded.

"How do I know you're a vampire, I mean no fangs." I smirked.

"Fable." He laughed.

"Garlic?"

"Nope, we don't eat though." He smiled, my jaw dropped.

"Nothing at all? Can you eat something or could it kill you?" I asked.

"It would be like eating dirt, it's not appealing." He chuckled.

"Coffins?" He laughed at that one.

"No, we don't sleep, at all ever and the sun doesn't bother us, but there is a reason that we can't go out in it." He explained.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll show you someday, as for now please get some sleep." He smirked, puling the covers up to my chin.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked, he crossed the room and settled in the rocking chair.

"I have school, but I won't leave until right before and I will be back before you wake up, you'll never know I was gone." I scowled a that but decided it was fine for now. I laid my head down then sat right back u and raised an eye brow.

"I don't mind you know, what you are, it doesn't matter if you thirst for my blood, you if it's taking everything for you not to kill me right now. I trust you, and I know you will never hurt me." I smiled and laid back down, closing my eyes, I had a long day. I almost was revealed to the sun, died and Edward saved me, giving up his secrete, his families secrete. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Edward's POV

I watched her lay back down, Alice was right she didn't care, she called me out on my intense need for her blood but immediately felt safe with me, she wasn't afraid. I searched her mother's mind again, she wasn't asleep, worrying about Bella again, she seemed to do that a lot.

"Poor thing, not a sense of the world. No friend, boys or crushes, let alone love. What will she do when we leave this world? Who will she talk to, could she ever find a man who wouldn't care that she had to live in darkness?" I shut out her mind, Bella didn't need a crush, and she didn't need to worry about finding someone to be there for her. I wouldn't day the man part was true but I was definitely willing to never see the light of day for her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice rang out.

"Yes?" I smiled, raising and going to her side, her eyes were still closed.

"Mhmm… I love you Edward." She mumbled and I chuckled, she was sleep talking.

"I love you too Bella."

**Well I didn't finish this over the weekend but its Monday so I didn't do that badely, I was sad that I got barely any reviews last time so please review because it makes me want to spend my time writing instead of homework! ;)**


	5. I thought we were something more

**Well this was a busy week, and I am sucking at my chemistry and Spanish classes, but I did manage to write a new chapter in my history and geography class so here it is!**

Chapter Five

"I thought we were something more…"

I woke up, all the memories of the events from yesterday flowed over me, I jumped up and saw Edward chuckle from the rocking chair.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Goodnight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents say good morning because technically this is my "morning." I winked and crawled out of bed.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked, I dug through my drawers and shrugged,

"I have classes."

"Right so I'll pick you up at the college." He winked and disappeared out my door.

"Don't get caught." I murmured and headed for the bathroom, I knew he was to fast, to quite, he wouldn't be seen by my unsuspecting parents.

* * *

Bella's POV

I amazingly was able to concentrate on the professor for both my classes. I ran out the door and smiled Edward was looking remarkingly more pale and if possible more handsome than ever.

"How was class?" He asked I shrugged,

"It was alright." He nodded and smiled slyly,

"You'll like it tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow and he winked.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked looking at him, he hadn't embraced me, touched me, he kept a very precise measure of a foot between us, and it was agonizing.

"I think a movie, and not at home but a real movie at a theatre." I sighed, how did he know that I had never been to a movie theatre, sure Jacob had tried to make me go but I never wanted to I was content on staying home. Jacob… I hadn't seen him in two days, much less talked to him. I pushed my worry aside, I would call him tonight.

"Sounds interesting." I shrugged, trying to shrug off the nerves. He opened the door to his Volvo and seconds later was next to me in the driver's seat, grinning.

"So how does this night thing work?" He asked, I took a deep breath,

"I go to sleep around eight or nine in the morning the sun usually comes up around six to seven, then I wake at five or six at night, around eight or nine hours of sleep the same amount of time a normal person sleeps, then I wait for the sun to go down around seven or eight, it's really simple." I took a breath and waited for his reaction.

"I was thinking that I could never show you what happens to me in the sun." I felt a sharp pain of sadness, "So I took a picture, well Alice took it." He grinned and handed me something, it was Edward in the meadow but it looked to bright, the sun high over head, rainbows and sparkles shattered off his skin like he was a diamond.

"So pretty." I smiled, he took it and handed me a different one.

"This one you can keep." He smiled, it was him, in the meadow on a cloudy day, not shining but still the sun was out.

"Thank you." I paused, "Edward?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" I chickened out,

"Slow down." I muttered.

"Arg!" He hit the steering wheel, for some reason I had a feeling it was just a light tap for him but still the car shuddered under us.

"What?" I asked, not frightened but worried, worried about him.

"Do you know how frustrating it is not to know what you are thinking?" He asked, eyes on me, I shrugged,

"Most normal people have to deal with that."

"Well I'm not normal." He hung his head.

"That's for sure." I breathed, his eyes returned to mine, pleading,

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Eye's on the road Edward." I begged.

"Not until you tell me." He argued, grinning at his advantage.

"I was just wondering…" I paused and he leaned forward, my breathing hitched and I managed to squeal out the last part, "What _we _are." He leaned back and smiled, eyes on the road but flickering to mine ever now and again.

"See that wasn't so bad!" He laughed, I rolled my eyes, begging my heart to calm down I knew he could hear it.

"Well I guess you will have to introduce me to your parents." He looked at me, "as your boyfriend of course." His eyes studying me.

"So that's what we are?" He raised an eye brow, I quickly explained myself, "I just thought it was something… more."

"Oh it is, so much more, but this would be the easiest to explain." He smiled, a couple, a couple which never touched let alone kissed.

"I thought you were going to show me your strength and speed?" I asked his smiled melted off.

"I want one more night before you get scared, one more night with you."

"Edward! I told you I am not going anywhere, I'm not scared of you!" I argued.

"Just one more night." He pleaded, I rolled my eyes and turned my body away from him, peering out the window,

"I am the one keeping you from a normal life, with me I am but darkness, a person that can never see the light, with me you can't see the light." I murmured, how many times had my mother told me the chance of marriage was none, trying to let me down slowly, my future... alone.

"Bella, I am not normal, I never had a normal life, I don't even sleep! You are taking nothing away from me." He promised, I nodded, I knew he was right… but I still felt I was keeping him from what he really wanted. He pulled up in front of a huge building, movie poster's littered the walls. He walked up to a glass room,

"Two, for the haunting of Molly Hartley." He said, pulling out a golden credit card, the lady handed him the tickets,

"Theatre four to the right." She said, eyeing him the whole time, "Have a wonderful show and if you need anything my name is Emily." He smiled and I rolled my eyes at her overly helpfulness.

"That's a terrifying movie!" I whispered.

"Its not real!" He laughed, I looked at him, "oh, so a real life vampire and your all like, lets date, but a pretend movie scares you?" He winked, and I lightly punched him. "Ouch!" He winced,

"Don't be a loser you didn't even feel that, vampire!" I stuck my tongue at him, he shrugged,

"No, your just so strong." He teased.

"I am warning you now, I will scream." I said, eyeing the perfect agonizing foot between us, he lead me into the theatre and lifted the arm rest. We settled down in a pair of red velvet seats, I wondered why he put the arm rest up, still keeping a distance between us. The movie started, Molly's mother trying to kill her, I whimpered and jumped at all too appropriate times. Suddenly Edward reached over and pulled me to his side, I jumped,

"Relax Bella, it's just a movie." He smiled, I nodded. The rest of the movie consisted me burying my head in Edwards chest, He would pat my hand, chuckle, I amazingly didn't scream, Edwards presence relaxed me, I was safe with him, safe from the scary movie! I snorted at my thoughts as the credits rolled down the dark screen and the lights came up, I knew I was being silly.

"That was a good movie." Edward smiled, I nodded,

"It was terrifying but good." I shivered and he automatically took off his coat and draped it around my shoulders. "Thank you." I whispered and he smiled, patting my hand, I should have been happy, a pat was better than nothing, we walked to the car in silence and I stopped in front of the door as he reached for the handle, he froze and his hand went back to his side, I leaned against the car, he stepped closer, his eyes slightly frightened, then he stopped again, inches away from me, he all but ripped the door open and stalked around to his side, I sighed, he had come so close... I crawled into the car and turned my body away from him, scanning the forest along the road, I wanted him to know I was upset, If he had been waiting for the opportune moment that was it.

**Well there we go, that was a filler chapter nothing really important, just explaining something's, expressing uncertainties, and annoying Bella! LOL so this week is going to suck, I made the musical and practice starts and I have like 4 tests and I am sucking at school right now not to mention I'm sick, but I love it when I open my phone and see someone reviewed, makes my day a little brighter, I was so disappointed on the number of reviews I got, which would explain why I didn't manage my time so that I could write, but I did get it to you eventually, so please REVIEW!**


	6. Awkward talk with Renee

**Well I was really was disappointed with the number of reviews I got for this story… I mean 4? Really do I suck that bad? Should I stop writing this because I am really strained for time and if I am wasting it on a story people don't really like I have other stories I would like to work on… I do have 7 others…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own at all… just made Bella allergic to the thing she loved most… the sun!**

Chapter 6

"Awkward talk with Renee…"

Bella's POV

I ran into my house barely saying a word to Edward.

"See you inside…" I had muttered before running out into the rain, my plan was to catch Charlie before he went to work and Renee before she went to bed to tell them about Edward, break the boyfriend news… Edward begged that we waited until tomorrow night after his demonstration. I agreed against my better judgment and he promised to sneak in after Renee had gone to bed. I jumped into the shower, keeping it as hot as I could, I felt as the water burned my skin, relaxing me. I hopped out carefully and dressed, running a comb through my tangle of dark hair and hurried back to my room, a smile on my face when I saw Edward grinning at me from the rocking chair.

"You smell wonderful wet." He said eyes closed.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Both, always both." He sighed, we sat in silence each waiting for the other to make a move. I remembered something I needed to do and reached for the phone, glancing at the clock it was four in the morning, we were back early, Jacob was use to me calling at all hours of the night. I dialed…

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy its Bella… I was wondering if Jake was around." I started, noticing Edward open his eyes at the word "Jake". "I haven't heard from him in a few days and that's not like him… I was worried." I finished quickly, subtly watching Edwards reaction.

"Sorry Bell's Jacob has been sick for the past few days, flu or something. He can't talk." Billy said hurriedly a muffled scream was in the back ground, it was Jacob.

"Is he in pain?" I asked.

"A little, he will be fine thought bye." He hung up the dial tone echoing in my ear. I dialed again.

"Hello?" I sleepy voice asked.

"Hey Angela sorry to wake you but its Jacob he is really sick and I can't…"

"Its fine Bella and I will go see him after school." She promised,

"Thanks."

"Yep, night." I hung up and sighed.

"Who is Jacob?" Edward asked, his question surprised me, I never said Jacob, I said Jake, but Billy had… he must have heard. Of course he heard he had super vampire hearing!

"Old family friend, is my best friend." I explained absently, "Edward what's high school like?"

"Boring" he laughed!

"Oh so I don't miss much?" I asked, sitting back on my bed fingering my wet hair.

"No."Edward responded his eyes glued to my fingers following ever movement. He stood and sat next to me and took the lock from me, fingering it himself, I smiled and leaned against him, he went stone still. I looked at him, his expression scared me, he was warning me I sat up and moved away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, the perfect foot keeping us apart again.

"No I am sorry, I just don't know how far I can push myself and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me!" I argued and he rolled his eyes grabbing me lightly by the shoulders and dragging me toward him and into his lap. I grinned happily at him,

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I teased, he smiled,

"I'm stronger than I thought."

"You won't hurt me." I promised he started leaning closer.

"I wonder…" He smiled, his lips inches from mine, I longed to grabbed his head and close the small distance myself but I was afraid of how he would respond. His eyes flicked to the door and with an annoyed sigh I was suddenly on the bed and he was gone. I looked at the door as Renee opened it and let herself in.

"Hey I thought you would be asleep already." I smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you." She smiled and sat next to me, I gestured for her to continue.

"You haven't been here lately… I mean your mind has been elsewhere. You glow with a new light, your eyes brighter, I know that look." She paused and I raised an eyebrow. "You have fallen for a boy haven't you?"

Edward's POV

I watched Bella's reaction from the closet.

"What?" she asked.

"I am not stupid, I can see it in your eyes you have fallen for a boy haven't you?" Her mother's face was serious.

"I met him at college classes." She started, "He goes to high school too, but takes extra coursed." She sputtered; I had to suppress a laugh.

"I told you not to do that Bella, don't get attached!" Her mother pleaded, I dove into her mind, she was worried, worried I would find out and leave her, I shook my head he just didn't understand.

"Mom I can't help myself, and he knows mom, he knows and he doesn't care." She smiled, glancing at me. I got lost in those eyes, deep brown, so welcoming.

"You told him?"

"Yes." She smiled, looking away from me. "He is fine with it."

"No he won't be, he will see the demands it brings, the sacrifice, he will leave and you will be heartbroken." Even understanding ever point from Renee's mind I still couldn't believe she was so unsupportive, I despised her, she thought I would leave my Bella, it was not possible! Her mother read Bella's face and stood, shaking her head.

"He is coming to tomorrow and I expect you both on your best behavior do you understand?" I asked, Renee didn't answer but left the room. I waited for a few minutes and then rushed to Bella's side, she was already crying, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella don't believe a word she says! I promise I will never leave you!" She nodded, I cradled her against my chest, letting her cry her beautiful eyes out, the need to protect her was almost unbearable. Her crying died out and I wiped away the last of the tears.

"Go to sleep love." I coed as her eyes closed, I watched her sleep disappointed she didn't speak. I had ten minutes to get to school and I had to run home for fresh clothing and I would still make it with time to spare. I carefully lowered Bella onto the bed and she grabbed a pillow clinging to it.

"See you soon Bella." I whispered and walked to the door when she spoke.

"Just kiss me already Edward." She murmured angrily, I chuckled.

"When its safe Bella, When I know its safe." I snuck from the quite house and raced for home. I managed to make it to my room and changed without running into a single member of my family I was not so lucky when I tried to leave.

"Nice night Edward?" Esme asked happily, her eyes glowing.

"It was." I replied eyeing my family.

"I like her." Alice chirped, "She isn't like the other teenagers, she is bright and seems so old for her age."

"Well I don't like it!" She spat, "She is a danger to us!"

"She is not a danger to us, she doesn't know anybody! Nobody knows her; she was kept in a dark room for her entire life!"

"She won't tell anyways… she is utterly in love with Edward." Alice sighed like it was the most romantic thing in the world.

"I think you should bring her to meet us." Carlisle smiled, I nodded,

"Not tonight we have plans…" Plans I had no desire to face, what if I couldn't control myself?

"Plans that will go amazingly well." Alice spun, she was exited, she winked at me and skipped out toward the cars I followed her. I had to endure yet another eight hours of girls fawning over me, guys plotting my untimely death and utterly disgusting thoughts that was school… I just wanted to be back in Bella's arms.

**Wasn't that a great Chapter? I added one on my favorite lines from the original book… tell me if you catch it! Who else is annoyed with Edward and wants him just to kiss her? PLEASE REVEIW**

**FVC**


	7. I killed people

**Wow, I have not updated in forever and I am so sorry, I started tutoring and voice lessons and the six weeks just ended and I went out of town for a thespian convention (which is acting) so its been pretty hectic lately, enjoy this, and please review, I only got 5 reviews which made me sad…**

Chapter Seven

"I killed people."

Bella's POV

I sat up and peered through the darkness, Edward was there, sitting on my rocking chair. I stood and walked from the room, I was embarrassed, I had broken down last night. I looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't red or puffy from the night before, I sighed, they were going to meet him, in a matter of minutes. I walked back in my room and into a hard walk, his cool arms wrapped around me.

"How was school?"

"Boring as usual." He chuckled, "Get dressed, I'll be knocking in five." Ten he was gone, I dressed quickly and walked down stairs, Renee was in Charlie's lap, which was unusual. A sharp knock echoed through the room.

"Well that's him." I whispered, Charlie nodded and walked to the door.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward grinned, Charlie held the door wide for him.

"Hello, Edward." Renee smiled awkwardly at him and I shook my head.

"She has classes you know." Charlie snapped, I glared at him.

"Of course, I will make sure she attends." He smiled, his eyes sparkling with something.

"Ok well lets go." I stuttered and pushed him out the door. We didn't speak until we were in his car.

"I think that went well." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

"What they think?"

"You mom thinks I am very handsome." He growled,

"Too handsome for me." I finished, he shook his head.

"You dad likes me though." He smiled happily.

"That's a start." I murmured, his white hand shot out and took mine, I closed my eyes, my mother was right. Edward was unbelievably handsome, comes with being a vampire. We pulled up to the college and I sighed, "So I will see you after classes?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I told you that you would like classes better didn't I?" He asked, I nodded, he got out of the car and was around and opening my door in an instant.

"I needed some college credit." He winked.

"You're in my classes?" I shrieked with happiness, he nodded happily and held my hand, everyone stared at us, I never talked to anyone in my classes but the professor and suddenly all their eyes were on me, or Edward…

* * *

Bella's POV

"Now, I promised today that I would…" He started.

"Don't even try to back out." I yelled.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Alice says everything will go fine."

"I know everything will go fine." I stated, he parked in front of a trail and I raised an eyebrow him.

"I'll run." He smiled, I shook my head.

"No way!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"The tree's?" I murmured.

"You think I would let us hit a tree?" I shook my head and got out of the car.

"Were going back to the meadow." He stated as I climbed onto his back and buried my head into his back and closed my eyes. I could feel his muscles working, moving underneath me. He stopped suddenly and he pried me off his back and cradled me.  
"I will understand if you never want to see me again after this." He murmured, I shook my head.

"I am not afraid of you." He set me down.

"Bella everything about me draws you in, my voice, my looks, as if I needed that," he circled round the meadow in seconds, a streak of white. "As if you could outrun me." He laughed, a awful pain filled laugh. "I'm strong Bella, a flick of my finger and I can break your bones." He shook his head, grabbing the trunk of a tree and easily uprooting, hurling it across the meadow. "I am a monster, I have killed people." He sat on the ground, defeated. I crawled over to him.

"I don't care, because none of that is relevant to us, I know you won't hurt me. You dot hurt other people either, not anymore." He pulled me close, cradling me again, I smiled, he was touching me more, holding me more, my heart went into a frenzy every time.

"You should be afraid Bella."

"I know, but I'm not." I replied, "I don't think I could ever be afraid f you Edward, I don't think I could ever be apart from you for very long, I have known you for such a little time, but already you are a part of me." I sighed.

"That's unhealthy."

"I don't care." He chuckled, as the rain came bombarding down. "What a great way to spoil a night." I muttered as I climbed onto his back, he ran so fast that could barely feel the rain, it was almost as if it was falling slow motion. He set me down on my feet and I climbed into his Volvo.

"Are you really wet?" He asked I shook my head, "Good."

"I am thinking we should go to dinner." He smiled, flashing me a smile a normal girl would kill for, and I got it every day.

"Edward…" I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"You should be more nice to girls." I muttered, "You tend to dazzle them."

"I dazzle girls?" He asked, his face confused.

"Yes, your to handsome for your own good."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I whispered, his smile grew.

"Aww don't get all big headed." I teased.

"This is a nice place." Edward pointed towards a very nice looking restaurant.

"Edward I'm not dressed…"

"Who cares, come on you look beautiful." He was at my door in an instant and held out his hand, I had no choice but to take it and follow him into the restaurant.

* * *

"Goodnight Edward." I called from my door, a complete show since he was going to be in my room with a matter of minutes.

"Did you have fun?" my mother asked.

"Yes, it was very nice." I smiled and skipped upstairs, managing not to trip, I jumped into the shower, hurrying around, I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and pulled on my favorite sweats.

"Mhmm, so I think that was a successful first date." Edward chuckled as he came through the window.

"It wasn't our first." I contradicted.

"It was the first official date." He smiled, I shrugged but he knew he won. He pranced towards me and I froze, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me close.

"Hold very still." He whispered as his face moved closer.

**Oh and I just had to stop it there, will it be the very anticipated kiss or another let down? Haha you'll have to wait! Sorry again for not updating in forever but I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was someone short, I can't believe I useto wrote 4 thousand word chapter, but that was in the summer when I had free time… haha. REVIEW!!! Oh and I love adding things from the book we all love so dearly!**

**FVC**


	8. The Cullens

**So I am well aware that may last chapter was complete and total crap I was in a terrible mood and shouldn't have attempted writing so my readers you had to suffer and im sorry I hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and after that movie well… **

Chapter Eight

"The Cullen's"

"Morning sweetheart." Edward whispered at my side, I reached up and our fingers intertwined. I replayed last night,

"_Hold very still." He whispered and moved closer to me, he slowly brought his face to mine and kissed my forehead and leaned back with a grin, I let my face fall._

"_I'm stronger than I thought." He said, proud of himself, I pulled the sheets over my face and went to sleep, I didn't want him to ask me what was wrong, why I was disappointed._

"Morning." I smiled, it was Saturday and I wanted to do absolutely nothing, I was glad we didn't have classes.

"I was thinking we could go to the meadow and then head to my house." He suggested, I felt sick I forgot was meeting his family and he noticed my tension.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, what if they don't like me?" I asked, sitting up and facing him, he laughed.

"You're about to march into a house of vampires and all you can think about is if they will like you or not?" He asked.

"Well if their anything like you I am in no danger at all." I laughed, "But I don't want them not to like me, it would make things more difficult." I whispered, he shook his head.

"Alice is most supportive, she is so happy I am finally as she says, "living." Esme, wouldn't care if you were some crazy person, with webbed feet, she just about chokes with satisfaction that I am with someone, Rosalie… just ignore her. She is just jealous, Jasper will keep distance between you and him buts that's only because he is new to this and doesn't have as much control. Emmett is huge but don't be alarmed he thinks you are the key to my undoing." Edward laughed.

"What is Rosalie jealous of?" I asked.

"You." He answered, I laughed,

"No really."

"I am not joking, your human, can grow old have kids, everything she wants. She doesn't understand why you would give that away." He explained. I was overcome, this amazingly beautiful person was jealous of plain me because I was human?

"And Emmett thinks I can what?" I asked.

"I can read minds so I see all his pranks coming, playing video games with me is annoying cause I can read his thoughts and see ever move before he does, baseball, everything I win at because I can just see what he is going to do next. Emmett thinks that maybe you could distract me enough that he may be able to win, but it won't work." He laughed; I decided not to take that as a insult and shook my head.

Edward's POV

I was pacing her room as she showered, Alice would warn me if anything was going to go astray but I was still nervous. I listened as the shower was turned off and her feet padding along the tile as she pulled clothing onto herself and the door opened, I flew to the bed, fixing myself in the exact position I was when she left.

"You didn't move an inch." She laughed, pulling a brush through her hair, I nodded and stood. I took the brush from her hand and finished brushing her hair for her.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and I picked her up, flying down the stairs.

Bella's POV

I watched the tree's fly past us, Edward's car had been parked around the corner out of eye sight, and he was going faster than his speedometer would show and my hand gripped the seat, my hands screamed in protest but I couldn't help it.

"Edward can you…" I didn't get to finished because Edward turned sharply into the forest, following a dirt path that my human eyes weren't ale to see at first, we pulled up to the house and I gasped, it was so big, almost al the walls were glass, it was open and beautiful. I jumped out of the car as Edward speed to my side and take my hand.

"Ready?"

"Nope.' I replied and stepped forward, I walked into the house and Edward pulled off my coat.

"Is it as you expected?" he asked, I shook my head and he laughed.

"No cobwebs, bats or coffins." He laughed and stepped into the kitchen.

"Edward!" A very pretty woman smiled.

"Esme, Bella, Bella, Esme." Edward smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her, she really did look like a mother, she had brown hair that curled slightly at the ends, she was small and just looked warm and gentle

"Hello, trust me is all my pleasure." She giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella!" A voice called and I turned, a small girl was at the top of the wooden stair case. She was the size of a thirteen year old, short and skinny, pitch black hair that stuck in every direction. She reminded me of a fairy, or a pixie and I couldn't help but smiled, she jumped and landed a few feet in front of me, I gasped.

"Alice!" Edward warned.

"Sorry, but me and Bella are going to be the best of friends." She smiled and kissed my cheek. A very handsome man stepped in, blond hair and I immediately knew this was Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you." He spoke, I nodded and shook his outstretched hand.

"Jasper, come down you won't hurt her." Alice called and a young man stepped into the room, he looked cautious but smiled at me. He was tall and lanky, his blond hair was shaggy and swept to the side slightly. He stood tall and straight very much like a soldier would.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Yo Bella!" I turned and almost had a heart attack he was huge, this must be Emmett and behind him glaring was Rosalie, Emmett walked over and gave me a side hug. He had short brown hair, and his arms had to be as big as my head.

"Hi." I whispered, Rosalie inclined her head to me and I smiled back. She was tall, her legs were long and her hair shone bright, blond and every feature was perfect and sharp.

"Would you like a tour Bella?" Edward asked, eyeing his family as they all smiled stupidly, all except Rosalie of course.

"Sure." I took his hand and Emmett high fived Jasper and I giggled.

"They all like you, even Rosalie." Edward whispered, I nodded felling somewhat reassured. "That's Esme and Carlisle's room, he pointed to a door before we started up the stairs, the wood was smooth beneath my hand as I touched the railing. We came to the top and he continued talking.

"That's Alice and Jasper's room, the game room, Rosalie and Emmett's room and Carlisle's office." He pointed each out, I looked at the walls, painting hung there, crosses and other beautiful things, it all looked very old. We came to a small stair case and Edward helped me up to the next level. "That's Jaspers study and attached is more of Alice's closet, than at the end of the hall is my room." He smiled and opened the door. Two out of four of the walls were glass, it was open and beautiful. One of the walls was built in CD racks and hundreds of CD's occupied them.

"That's an amazing collection." I smiled and pressed the play button and smiled, To A Wild Rose was playing.

"Debussy is great." I smiled.

"You know him?" He asked.

"My mom loves him and play's the CD in the house a lot." I answered.

"Claire De Lune is my favorite though." I smiled and turned as someone downstairs screamed. Edward picked me up and ran down the stairs, through the hallway and skidded before the others.

"Alice what's wrong?" He gasped.

"Where going to have… visitors." She whispered, I looked at Edward, his face was a mask of horror.

"When?" He asked, Alice looked at him,

"Tomorrow night." She shook her head. "They know we are here, they don't know anything about Bella." She explained, "The thing is they aren't regular vampires." Her entire body shook. Esme and Carlisle entered the room, Jasper had his arm around Alice trying to calm her, Rosalie was scowling at me from across the room and Emmett's face was set hard, he was ready for a fight.

"What do you mean?" Edward growled.

"They are…" Suddenly Alice's eyes went vacant and I could tell Edward was watching her vision as she was, his grip on me tightened and I held my breath.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever it's been a crazy week!** **I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, thanks for your patience! Much love!! And REVIEW!!!**

**FVC**


	9. Their Weird

**FOREWARNING: While small traits will stay the same, my Bella and Edward will be different from here on out. Bella will be more independent and stand for less from Edward than the sniveling Bella from Stephanie's book is. And Edward, will NOT me a 108 virgin, cause that's just stupid. He will be protective yes, but he is not going to suffocate poor Bella, mostly because Bella isn't going to let him. He also isn't gonna be such a woe is me, kinda guy cause that's just girly. He is gonna be tough and not really that romantic. So enjoy what I would have liked the characters to be like. Oh and no sparkling cause that's just gay. Oh and Edward, like the rest except Esme and Carlisle WILL have a few mishaps, as in a loss of control towards the whole no humans issue. **

Chapter Nine

"Their Weird"

Bella's POV

I didn't know what Alice meant when she said that the visiting vampires were different, or strange. They were vampires for Christ sake, that's weird enough. Edward drove me home in silence. I don't think he wanted to tell me exactly what was going on. He didn't want to scare me. Problem was, all this silence was falling on me like a ton of brick. I was scared anyways, for me and my new found family, and of course my ever loving parents. Edward stopped outside of my house and smiled.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?" His perfect smile faltered. I nodded. "I'll have Alice drop of your car." He reassured me as if he was reading my mind. I nodded my head still silent.

"I want to know what Alice meant." I finally spoke, he sighed at look out the window, anywhere but me.

"It's not something you need to worry about." He finally said, still not looking at me.

"Don't lie to me, if you're worried about it, and I can't tell that it does worry you, than I would like to know. I don't want to be left in the dark if something does happen." I spat.

"Nothing is going to happen." He whispered.

"If it does, because you don't have that control to make sure it doesn't, I'd like to know." I answered, watching him, look out the window.

"Your mother is watching us out the window, you should go in." He looked at me.

"Well you got out of this didn't you?" I asked, frustrated.

"Don't bother talking to me, or sneaking into my room unless you explain exactly what's going on. If you don't I know someone who won't lie to me." I threatened the use of my new best friend Alice. He growled and I climbed out of the car and ran up the walk way and into the house slamming the door.

"Did you have a fight with Edward?" Mom asked hopeful.'

"Do were just peachy, I'm to have dinner with his family again tomorrow." I snapped and went upstairs to my room. I leaned against it and buried my face in my knees that I pulled up to my chest. I let out a frustrated groan.

"Bella?" I looked up to Edward looking down at me. "I don't want you worrying so. I also don't want you to be angry with me. I really like you. I'm just worried that I won't be able to protect you in this world of supernatural shit." He ran a hand through his hair. I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead on his chest.

"I like you too, but if this is going to work you have to be one hundred percent honest with me about everything. I don't care if it's that I'm going to die, or that you are or that were in danger or that you don't like me anymore. I won't be in a relationship were there are secrets from each other.

"I won't ever stop liking you." He promised. I smiled. "The visitors, two are normal vampires, one has a tracking gift, another has no extra powers. Another is a half vampire half human, I'm not sure how that happens… or what that installs. The last is a werewolf and I'm not talking the La Push werewolf that shape shift on command but an actual only a full moon can change me werewolf. Alice meant they were different because each creature is so different that it's abnormal for them to travel together but my family plan on finding out a little bit more about them." He looked away and then back at me. I nodded, gathering everything he said and smiled.

"Sounds… fucking weird but hey this vampire thing is still really new to me too." I shrugged and pulled from him opening my drawer and pulling a t-shirt out. I pulled off my shirt, smiling when Edward held his breath and looked away. I pulled on the t-shirt and slipped out of my jeaned and changed into a pair of flannel pj pants.

"I'm decent." I laughed and he turned and smiled and suddenly he was behind me.

"You should really not tease me." He whispered, I shivered. He kissed my neck , biting it gently and I felt my knees buckle out and he caught me. He kissed my lips and my heart soared! It was about time. He leaned back and was still for a few moment before he grinned.

"I'm not going to hurt you, im in complete control." He smiled and pressed his body to mine, slowly moving me to face him. Grinding against me, I groaned as he laid me down on my bed and pushed up my shirt placing small kisses across my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt across my arms. I bit my lip from growling in pleasure. Suddenly my shirt was gone and his arm snaked under my waist and yanked me up, gently to him. Pulling my body up to his as he pulled off my pj pants. I felt slightly vulnerable in just my bra and underwear; I'd never done this before. I'd kissed Jacob once and then we decided we were better as friends. I soon lost control over my thoughts as I groaned when his fingers pressed against me through my underwear. He leaned down at my ear, I could feel the smile on his face.

"You have to be quite baby." He reminded me. I bit my lip harder when I felt his hand go beneath my underwear and a finger slip inside me. I bucked my hips slightly, whimpering almost silently. He started kissing me, hard, trying to keep me quite. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him harden against my leg. He slid in a second and I felt myself stretch slightly as he began to move his fingers in and out, deeper inside me.

"Edward…" I whispered. He added a third and I bit his shoulder, hurting me, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't feel it at all. He curled his fingers slightly up then and suddenly I lost it. My underwear was soaked and he grinned happily as he stood and fished another pair from my drawer and returned to his place on my bed. He slipped those off, kissed my mound and pulled on the clean one's.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Done." I whimpered and closed my eyes. My hands running up and down his chest. I touched the hem of his jeans and he growled.

"Not tonight sweetheart." He grabbed my hand and held it and kissed my forehead. I blinked open my eyes once to see his closed as he sucked on two fingers. Then I was out, to tired to keep my eyes open.

Edward's POV

"I'd had sex before, I would say I was pretty good at it. Never with a human before though, vampires sure. Mostly Tanya, a couple wanders that thought I was intriguing. I was worried at first that even kissing her was going to break my hold but it barely affected me. I decided to take it farther. It was a challenge; I managed not to bite her. I was even happier that my love for her didn't even make me want to kill her. Just change her so she could forever be mine. I had to stop her before her hand plunged beneath my waist line, I didn't know if I could control myself when I was pleasured. I had complete control over myself when I was in charge. So for now we wouldn't push our luck.


	10. Hostage

**BERDB: You private message was locked, I can't respond to your review but I'd like to thank you for the best review I have gotten for this story. I enjoy your insight and the different looks on the story and on Rosalie and Edwards outlook. I'm taking them to heart and can't wait to slowly interpret them into this story. Thanks again **

**All others, enjoy**

Chapter Ten

"Hostage"

Bella's POV

I woke up, alone. Or so I thought. I stood and pulled off my pj's that Edward must have replaced on me while I was sleeping. I groaned when I smacked my knee on the edge of my dresser. I cursed under my breath and sat heavily on the floor. So my knee and my butt throbbed. I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Shit!" I screamed when Edwards face hovered over mine.

"You ok?" He asked as he leaned down and scooped me up.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I complained and punched his chest lightly. More for the show since my fist hurt more than I could ever do to him.

"I would say I'm sorry but you face was pretty priceless." He laughed and placed me back on my feet.

"Jerk." I muttered and he just kissed my cheek. I sequenced my face at him and pulled a pair of jeans out of my closet and onto my legs. I buttons them, turning to glare at Edward.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have to stare at me when I get dressed?" I asked.

"Yes, I like to see my girl dress. It's not that weird. You've been holed up in the dark too long." He joked, winking at me.

"Fuck you." I growled and turned and grabbed a long sleeved green shirt and pulled it on.

"When and where." He whispered, suddenly next to me, lips at my ear.

"Not today." I teased, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Tease." He smiled and then was gone. I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the house, a quick goodbye to my mom and then I was out the door. Edward was leaning against the door of his Volvo. He smiled and opened it.

"Very gentlemanly." I smiled. "Is my mom watching again?" I teased; he rolled his eyes at me and closed the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Not home, were going to Port Angeles. I don't want you near Forks tonight at all." He frowned and I grabbed his hand, lacing it with mine.

"Do you really think this little group of nomads are going to be a threat?" I asked.

"No, but I don't want to risk it, and I don't want word to spread that a human is part of our clan. It could mean danger for you, if any other vampire found you." Suddenly two men were standing in the middle of the road.

"Fuck." He growled as he swung around them. I screamed, sure we were going to go off the road and into a tree.

"Bella relax, you have to trust me." He yelled as I whipped around to look behind me, the two men were running right behind the car. I glanced at the speedometer. We were going 120 miles an hour. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper popped out of the woods and tackled the two men. I relaxed when suddenly something landed on the roof.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"It's Alice." Edward assured me as we pulled into the gravel road and in front of the Cullen house. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were standing out front. They hustled me inside and away from all windows. I felt like I was the president of the United States, and someone had just shot at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"They were just curious at first, they thought I would stop the car and talk to them. I didn't want to risk it, they are pissed now. I don't know if they mean her harm." He growled, pacing the room. Jasper came running into the room.

"They don't know about her, I say if we hid her upstairs and say Edward didn't want to meet them alone without his coven they would understand." Edward nodded and suddenly I was being whisked upstairs and the door locked. We watched out the window as Emmett lead them up the porch and into the house.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"They are explaining my rude behavior, claiming I am shy around new vampires and that I don't like fighting especially without my family around. They believe them, only the two full blood vampires are here.

"That's because I'm here." We whirled around to see another vampire, eyes blazing red.

"The half-blood I presume." Edward chuckled.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I was hoping to meet you." Edward pushed me behind him.

"Oh well I think you should meet the rest if my family too." He smiled. "Downstairs shall we?" He commanded and Edward started backing down the stairs.

"A human?" One of the full bloods asked when we reached the room were all stood tense and ready for battle. Edward backed us up against a wall, Emmett suddenly next to him.

"She is part of this family and shall be treated as such." Carlisle spoke.

"You see, our little coven… is different we like to keep certain types around to keep an upper hand." The full blood explained. Suddenly all the Cullen's froze and the half blood reached around Edwards frozen figure and grabbed my arm.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Justin and he is Ken and out little half blood friend is Guando. Our werewolf friend outside, he is Bud. Welcome to our little clan." He smiled and grabbed my other arm and escorted me towards the door. Each Cullen stood frozen as I was taken from their grasp. I was thrown onto Justin's back and we ran for miles, hours. Away from the only home I knew, my parents and my newly found boyfriend. We didn't stop until they skidded into a cave, a man with long hair and beard was pacing.

"Finally, got the girl?" He asked. I looked around, another girl was curled up against the wall, I was pushed towards her.

"You can't get away with this. Edward will find you!" I growled.

"Me, maybe, you nope." He smiled.

"I'm allergic to the sun, I can't go out or I'll get cancer." I tried to explain; they rolled their eyes and just laughed. They weren't going to believe me and I knew this time there was no vampire boyfriend to whisk me away to my fortress of darkness. I skidded down the wall next to the trembling girl.

"So now that we have two of them we can get on with this." Guando smiled.

"I get the new one." Justin smiled.

"Fine, I'll take the ugly one." He frowned, but bowed to his Alpha male.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"We want more of him." Justin said pointing to Guando.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Easy actually, a vampire fucks a human and bam, she gives birth to a half-blood." He smiled. "We also are curious to see how much vampire come out of a half blood and a human. That's what the extra is here for." He smiled pointing to the girl next to me.

"So you're going to rape us?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "So cliché."

"See how you think about that tomorrow morning, right now we have to hunt to that we don't kill you when we… as you so simply put it, rape you." He sneered and suddenly all three but the wolfman was gone.

"Shitty, fuckin', piss ass jerks!" I shouted. Wolfman ignored me and continued pacing. The trembling girl scooted away from me and I rolled my eyes. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I was not about to let my guard down for an instant.


	11. Domino Effect

**FOREWARNING: This is where this story becomes RATED M, as in for MATURE as in if you aren't 16 stop reading! There will be some horrific scenes and some sketchy chapters after this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter Eleven

"Domino Effect"

I stayed up all night, not that that was hard for me, since I sleep during the day. The wolfman was leaning against the wall as I stood and walked to the mouth of the cave. He watched me; I stood and looked out over the horizon. I could see the sky lighting. The sun was about to come up, the most feared thing in my life, I was about to start the journey to my untimely death. Edward had failed, though I don't blame him in the least. I sat, just watching. That was the longest time of my life; I had never seen the sum outside of Jacobs photos. I'd seen it rise on a video once in a movie. It never compared to real life. That was one of the most frightening and yet amazing time of my life. To finally face my enemy, no matter the outcome. I stood when the sun was right over head, feeling the warmth on my pale as the moon skin, soaking it in. It was wonderful, it was terrifying to be enjoying something that was the first domino to fall, starting the big C. I watched as the three vampires walked up towards the mouth of the cave.

"The sun doesn't have much of an effect on you." He laughed.

"It just gives me cancer, I don't turn to dust like a… Anne Rice vampire." I sneered.

"Well it doesn't matter, not like you are going to live longer than the next 5 to 6 months." He growled. I chose to ignore him; I wouldn't let them see they affected me. I would be surprised to live the next four months; the doctors were never sure how long I would be able to live once the Cancer started. I stayed sitting as they grabbed my arms and dragged me back into the cave. The half blood grabbed the other girl, jostling her awake. Farther down the cave we went until it was so dark even I couldn't see. Suddenly I was pushed against the floor, the weight of someone on top of me. I wanted to cry now, to believe this wasn't happening but it was. He tore at my clothing, but what was most unnerving was the girl screaming as the half blood did god knows what to her. Suddenly my pants were gone, a breeze hit my lower regions and my shirt was tattered open.

"Kiss me." Justin commanded and smashed his lips against mine. I stayed motionless, he slapped me, breaking the skin along my cheekbone. I whimpered and tears rolled down my eyes. He grabbed my hand and forced it to touch his penis. It was big and it was harder than stone. I whimpered at the thought of that inside me. I refused to play his game, I wouldn't do anything except what he made me do, which wasn't more than force my fingers to brush him. He punched my gut, no doubt breaking a rib or two, or at least that's what it felt like. Suddenly my hands were pinned above my head and he forced my legs apart with his knees. He pushed the tip of his penis inside of me and I whimpered.

"This is going to hurt a lot." He laughed. I heard the girl near me scream, a blood curdling scream followed by a muffled yell. He was covering her mouth, laughing. I bit my lip, waiting then suddenly he thrust inside of me. I screamed, I was to dry, he was so big. I felt liquid, he must have torn me. He pulled out and thrust again into me. Slowly at first, human speed then he picked it up, vampire speed. It felt like he never pulled out, just got deeper and deeper. Making the inside raw with the force, so fast I swore he was burning my walls. Like when two sticks are rubbed together. Finally his grunting died down as he groaned and spilled his seed inside me. He grabbed my ankles and tied rope to them and the other end to something else, forcing my legs and half my back to be suspended in the hair.

"To make sure the seed travels straight and true and not run down you're legs." He laughed and a pair of footsteps left out part of the cave. I listened to the girl cry helplessly and tried to mask my own sobs with a hand over my mouth. Edward had really not made it. If this were a book he would have dashed in just in time, but he hadn't. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

I couldn't tell you how many time they came back to fill us with their seed. It felt like every hour The position was different, the first we were on our backs, missionary style as he called it. The I was on my hands and knees as he ambushed me from behind. He kept us hanging, I felt the ropes cut into my skin. He forced me to kiss him, each time I would become a statue. He ate me out, to see if I tasted as sweet as I smelled. It took every ounce of energy not to puke. Then he forced my mouth open and made me gag as he forced himself into my mouth. I couldn't even bit it, he felt it like pleasure. I was just beginning to get a hold of myself when he entered again.

"Bella." He called, and kissed my breast. I whimpered as he untied me and retied me so that my legs were as spread as they could go, and tied my hand above my head. "I brought you something." He smiled and thrust himself into me. I whimpered, and clawed at the ropes. I was embarrassed to say that after all day of this, my body was wet. Though it made things a lot less painful. I fell into oblivion when he was gone again.

Edward's POV

We finally found the cave were they had her; we knew which one could freeze us in our tracks. Carlisle and Jasper were the first to go in, then Emmett and Rosalie then Alice and Esme. I was to get to Bella, not even worry about anyone else. Carlisle and Jasper rushed in, I followed their minds as they silently killed the wolf man and then Justin who had frozen us. I rushed in and deeper into the cave. I froze when I saw her. Completely naked, a cut across her face, blood had dried on her face. Black welts and bruises covered her abdomen and she was tied to the floor with her feet and butt in the air, something wedge inside of her. I wanted to kill him, but right now I was fixed with my poor broken angel. She screamed when I slowly pulled out the large pipe he had thrust inside her. Her vagina was ripped, badly. Iknew it would heal though, her legs were stained with blood.

"Bella, its Edward." I spoke softly.

Bella's POV

I screamed when I was awoken by a hand on my stomach. Then I heard the most wonderful voice.

"Bella, its Edward." He whispered and then the ropes were off me. He pulled me into his chest as I finally let it out. I cried, sobbed and clung to him as he carried me out of the cave. I didn't stop crying until we were standing in the Cullen bathroom.

"We have to get you clean." He whispered as he turned on the shower and got in, nothing on but his boxers. He held me as he washed every inch of my body, I watched as the blood ran down the drain. When he was content that I was clean he clothed me in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. Carlisle examined me next, prodding against my sores and bones.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. "She has a broken rib and some severe bruising but he wasn't out to kill her. What I'm worried about was why he wasn't out to kill her."

"He wanted more half bloods. He was implanting her with a baby." Edward responded.

"Change her, tomorrow." Carlisle told him and then I drifted off into oblivion.

**This was a lot worse the first time around, i really dulled some of the rape and torture down. hope it wasnt too much :)**


	12. Change

Chapter Twelve

"Change"

Bella's POV

I woke in Edwards room, safe and free of Justin. I smiled when I saw Edward pacing the room next to the window. He turned to me and relief spread over his face. He came to my bedside and knelt.

"How are you felling?" he asked. I wasn't going to lie to him, I hurt, the bruises were sore, my insides felt like they were on fire.

"I hurt, but nothing time wont fix." I smiled, then closed my eyes. "You have to tell me the truth, am I pregnant?" I asked.

"No, Carlisle listened and if you remember you peed on a birth test stick thingie. We don't know how effective all that is if the baby is half vampire but as of right now we don't believe so.

"Edward, I wasn't always in that dark cave." I whispered.

"What?" He roared.

"I watched the sun rise from the mouth of the cave, I was in the sun for at least an hour." I opened my eyes, his were full of pain.

"I thought I could spare you more time, that if you weren't pregnant then you could be human just a little longer." He punched the wall, his fist sliced through as if the wall was butter. I cringed.

"Edward, we both knew this was the only option for me, that I couldn't go on living with you stuck in time, no other life. Rosalie is wrong Edward. I have no life other than you, no matter how much it pains me Renee is right. I will never marry someone, never have kids. I couldn't bring them up in a life of darkness, especially with the chance that they could inherit my disease! I wouldn't have let this last much longer. Renee and Charlie, they must think I'm dead and maybe it's best to keep it that way." I begged. He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Edward, either way I die to them. Either I suffer and die of Cancer, or I suffer and become a vampire and live happily with you." I shrugged. He nodded,

"Carlisle?" Suddenly the doctor was walking into the room.

"I thought we were going to wait." He asked.

"She was in the sun, she chose, it's her decision." Edward nodded.

"I want you to change me." I whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm not… I don't think I could control myself." He explained, I nodded. I wouldn't force him to do something he didn't think he was capable of, no matter what I thought on the subject.

Edward's POV

I watched as Carlisle circled her and then looked at me, I nodded once and he leaned down sinking his teeth into her neck, then her wrists and right above her heart. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to. I kept my eyes locked with hers. She reached for me and I walked right to her and took her hand.

"I love you Bella Swan." I whispered. Suddenly her whole body shook and her eyes rolled back so only the white showed before she slumped down, unmoving.

"What happened? What's going on?" I yelled as Alice came into the room.

"Edward she is going to be fine, I see her waking up in two and a half days. Suddenly I watched as her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing. I relaxed… slightly

I watched her for the rest of the day, waiting for her agonizing screams, they never came. She lay perfectly still, as if she simply slept. I ran my hand on her skin, she was hot, extremely hot. I knew the change was working but I didn't understand why she wasn't screaming. I waited impatiently until Alice came in and whispered that she would wake in five minutes. Then was the first time she mad a noise, she groaned and her fists tighted as I heard her heart beat increase. The poisen was to her heart, suddenly it stopped, Bella's fists unclentched and she sat up, on her knees she studied me. I didn't move, she continued to watch me.

"Bella?" I asked. She cocked her head and pointed to herself. "Yes you, Bella." I smiled.

"I feel strange." She laughed and her hand flew up to her throat. She sounded like a hundred twinkling bells when she laughed and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"You sound so beautiful." She smiled and stood and walked gracefully to me. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Thanks you." She whispered.

"Carlisle dealt with you're supposed death. You're parents are planning the funeral as we speak." I told her, she had the right to know.

"Carlisle?" She asked. "Who is parents?" She asked again. It was then that I realized she didn't remember anything but what she saw the very first moments of her change. Me telling her I love her, and her name that I said. I pulled away and looked at her worriedly.

**WOOOOOOOOOO, crazy shit right? Please review I gave you guys like 4 chapters in two days, soooo now I am expecting at least 5 reviews before I even THINK about updating again. Sorry this chapter is short **** I promise an extra long one next time and a SNEAK PEAK to all reviewers!**


	13. New Born

**HEY PEOPLE! Glad you are enjoying my story :) **

**PROBLEM? its almost over...**

**PROBLEM? i still need THREE more reviews or i wont post the next chapter. A girl cant survive off of 2 reviews for each chapter. And I KNOW you are reading, 180 people read chapter 12! soooooo get to reviewing and ill get the real chapter up :)**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	14. Blank

Chapter 13

""

Bella's POV

I stood staring at Edward, he seemed to be talking in riddles. He looked panicked at a man that walked into the door and I immediately crouched into a fighting stance. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella that's Carlisle, you know him! He isn't a threat. Bella sweetheart do you remember anything?" He asked and I straightened and looked at him, and tried to think. I couldn't remember anything, nothing outside of the fact that I somehow knew Edward and loved him more than life itself. I also knew he had turned me into a vampire, of my own free will. I was suddenly frustrated I wasn't able to remember anything.

"I… I can't remember anything before now." I snarled.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Edward asked in pain.

"She has been under such pain and hurt and anger she could have blocked her human memories." Carlisle tried to explain as I backed up against the wall.

"I remember darkness and a house…" I started to see a dark room, no windows, feeling suffocated.

"She is already recalling things. I bet within the next week or so she regains all memory." Carlisle said hopeful.

"Bella as a human you were allergic to…"

"The sun." I finished for him.

"That's right sweetheart, that's why you remember a dark house." Edward explained.

"Edward, I hurt." I explained.

"Where." He asked suddenly studying my body.

"My throat burns." I pointed, he chuckled.

"You have to hunt, you're thirsty, remember we talked about this. We don't drink from humans but from animals." He reminded me; I nodded as if I remembered when he has told me this. He took my hand and smiled.

"Jump." He instructed and we flew out of the window and into the forest near what is now my home. We ran, I depended on him to protect me and I knew he would. I may not remember how we met. Or how I came to be a vampire, but I know I love him and that it was my decision. We came to a creek when he came to a stop I took a small jumped and landed lightly on his back.

"Got you." I laughed and then ran my teeth lightly along his skin. He tensed, not in a bad way though. I knew I was teasing him, I kissed his cheek and climbed down.

"How can you concentrate on anything but your thirst?" He asked. I placed my hand on my throat suddenly remembering it.

"I don't know, I guess I just block it out." I shrugged. He looked at me like I was crazy and then seemed to ignore it, for now.

"Watch me." He instructed and leaped over the creek. I studied him, it seemed so easy and he performed it so flawlessly. The creek wasn't large in width but it also wasn't a stream. I took a deep breath, unnecessary but calming and leaped over, and over Edward. I leaped farther that I had intended to, easily clearing the creek. I laughed at Edwards surprised face and sauntered towards him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just are so different now, so graceful and confident and more beautiful than I could ever imagine." He smiled and I kissed his lips. His mouth opened to mine and our tongues touched before we started a full out battle for dominance. I jumped and hook my legs behind his back, one of his hands cupping my butt and the other cupping my breast as he pushes me against a tree. I don't even notice that if I were still a human that would have hurt a lot. Suddenly his hand is up my shirt and slowly moving up my stomach and cups my breast. I break our kiss and whimper. He freezes staring at me. I can't see him anymore, instead I'm seeing a cave, and a vampire towering over a naked cowering human. I see everything that happened, what he did to her… to me. Suddenly Edward is back and looks incredibly worried.

"Bella sweetheart?" He asks.

"I'm fine, I was… remembering Justin and…" I trailed off.

"Shit babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember that. I should have know not to start this, not when everything is so new and fresh." He slowly lowered me down but I cling to him.

"No, I need to remember this everything. Edward I need you to take me, I belong to you and as long as he is the last one to… I'll never be free of him." I begged.

"Baby, what about hunting? Is this what you really want, right now?" He asked. Suddenly the dull burning was back, but that's exactly what it was. A dull burning, easily forgotten and restrained.

"Yes, now, here, you." I plead. He lowered me down on the ground and I pull his shirt off, slowly tracing his abs and stomach with my fingers. He closes his eyes, his cock twitched and I smile. I slowly move my hand down and in a flash his belt is unhooked and my hand slowly goes beneath him boxers. I grab hold of him firmly, he hardens more in my hand as he hisses with the contact. I pull off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked and waiting. I kiss right at the base, making him buck slightly. He groans when I kiss the tip of his cock, then licking it before I take it into my mouth completely.

"Fuck Bella!" He shouts as I start to slowly bob up and down. Racking my teeth lightly along the him, humming and within minutes he empties into my mouth.

"Don't swallow baby, you'll just have to throw it up later." He smiled and I spit it out to the side of a tree. "You shouldn't have done that, today was supposed to be about you." He smiled and pulled my pants down and not even bothering with my shirt but simply ripping it open. I felt my nipples tighten as he place both hands over them and started to kiss me deeply one hand slowly moving down and a finger slips between my folds. He breaks our kiss and looks at me with wonder.

"Fuck Bella, you so wet. I've never had a girl so fucking wet for me." He whispered in my ear.

"Only for you." I promised.

"Mine." He growled and plunged a finger inside me. I moaned with pleasure and bit my lip while he pumped in and out of me. He added another suddenly and I whimpered slightly and leaned my head up to kiss him, he obliged and we kissed passionately while he added another and I bit his lip, sucking on it. He pulled away and I whimpered and lifted my head up for a kiss, he leaned back and laughed at my pout.

"I want to watch you." He smiled and thrust fiercely inside of me and thrust down. He removed his fingers and leaned down, licking up between my folds I shivered and shimmied my hips. His cold tongue driving me insane.

"Edward!" I moaned. "Edward I need you now." I whimpered. He smiled at me and spread my legs, positioning himself at my opening.

"I love you Bella Swan." He smiled and thrust quickly into me. I gasped loudly and my eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched. He held still before pulling out and thrusting back in. I moaned and flipped us over, so I was riding him. I pushed myself as deep as I could go, before pulling up and impaling myself with him again and again until he burst, filling me with his seed. I followed soon after. I lay across his stomach, him still inside of me, naked in a forest and in total bliss.

"We don't have any clothing… how are we going to go back?" I asked suddenly, still laying still on him.

"We will jump back into the window, not the front door silly." He kissed the top of my head.

"We should hunt, I'm getting thirsty." I smiled and lifted from him groaning as he pulled out of me.

"Fuck." We both said, him instantly hard. I winked at him as he flipped me over. Hunting could wait.


	15. Reality

Chapter Fourteen

Bella's POV

The past couple months were wonderful, filled with passionate sex and hunting. I even, secretly visited my parents. They looked sad, the cried but I knew it was best that I remained "dead" to them. I couldn't put them in danger. I had almost regained all my recent memories. One's of my childhood and even as recent as five years were still lost to me. Carlisle said it would most likely remain that way. Alice was a tremendous help, since she had no memory what so ever. I remember bits and pieces but from the moment Edward walked into my life I remember everything. The good, bad and horrific. Yes, I remember my kidnapping and rape. It was so hazy and distant I didn't feel like it was even me. The important thing was I was with Edward. We moved away from Forks. Edward using my death as an excuse to need to be away from anything that reminded him of me, his heartbreak was too much. My funeral was lovely and the fact that my body was never recovered seemed to give Jacob, whom looked incredibly different, older, bigger, seemed to think I was indeed alive somewhere. Poor Angela cried her eyes out, I wished I could cry for all the pain I was causing them. They all knew if I was alive, I wouldn't be for long, for I would have had to be in the sun and wouldn't last longer now. Jake kept the search up for me for months; Charlie helped too, but gave up sooner than Jake. Renee and Charlie divorced a year later, much to my surprise. I had always believed they had truly loved each other. Edward assured me that it had been coming for awhile. The years past, I would secretly, with Edward the only one knowing, return to Forks from our secluded cottage in Alaska. Angela married Ben and had two kids. She looked so different, older mature. Jake, still looked for me, and kept calling the police and checking missing people files years after. I loved him for that, but I wished he would move on. Renee was now married to a minor league baseball player and Charlie was dedicated to keeping Forks safe. Over all everyone seemed to be more or less happy. Time heals all wound and I had ample amount of time. I rose from the tree I had been crouching on spying on Jake when he whipped around and looked up to where I was. I froze, could he see me? He suddenly leaped and his clothing shredded, a huge wolf was in his place. Edward was suddenly at my side.

"He's a werewolf, I mean a shifter and he knows we are here, he can smell us. Bella its going to be a shock when he find out you are alive, more or less." Edward whispered and I nodded, flipping out of the tree.

"Hey Jake." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck worriedly. He cocked his head at me, pacing and then shifted back, naked.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yea, look you cant tell anyone. It would just… well I would really die if you did." I whispered.

"You are a fucking Bloodsucker?" He yelled.

"Well, if that means vampire yea. Look it was the only way to live, I was kidnapped by this vampire and he left me outside in the sun awhile. I was going to die anyways." I tried to explain.

"How could you! Do you know what you put Charlie and me through? We still to this day have been searching for you!" He yelled, Edward took a step forward but I threw up a force field, one of my powers. Blocking, and canceling powers.

"I know, and im grateful but Jake I am happy and if it wasn't for Edward I would be dead right now." I whispered.

"I'd rather you dead than a bloodsucker." He roared. I reared back and looked at Edward.

"Fine, if you are going to be so close minded about this then I won't ever talk to you again!" I yelled.

"Wait! Damn it Bell's!" He trotted towards me, I really wished he would put some pants on. He pulled me into his arms. He smelled, bad. "Don't leave, I just got you back." He kissed my forehead. "You know, I was going to marry you." He informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"I loved you, truly loved you. If I wasn't going through my transformation I would have been there, steered you away from him and his kind, you would be human and my wife right now." He let go of me. "But its too late, but I'll always love you Bell's. Come visit me soon?" He asked. I nodded and he shifted and was gone in the wood, I let down the force field and Edward pulled me into his embrace.

"I really hate those things." He whispered. I shrugged.

"do you regret it? Now that you know he would have married you, could have had kids?" Edward asked.

"No, I love you not him. Forever, and eternity with you." I grinned and hand in hand we ran off. Finally leaving behind what was my life to face my new one. With family surrounding me.

**Well that's it, it's finished… yea I know it was short but sweet and to the point. I might continue it on from Jacobs POV and him finding love buuuuut IDK about that yet. Ihave to finish Such a Different World before I even begin another story. LOVE all of you! Review and tell me if you are interested in a sequal with Jacob, of course Bella and Edward would be in there every now and again. **

**~FVC**


End file.
